naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
E-123 Omega
'''E-123 Omega '''is a E-100 Series robot who has a grudge against Doctor Eggman and vows to destroy him. He is also an agent of G.U.N. and a member of Team Dark. Background Physical Appearance Omega has a similar design to the first models of the E-100 Series (particularly Gamma). Noticeable differences include a stockier upper body and arms, different colored eyes and claws for both hands. His height is also greater than the other models and his shoulders larger with a visible Greek symbol on the front of the left and back of the right with red handlebars on the top. He is without the twin exhaust pipes and grav-linked jet disc of the first E-100 Series robots, instead with one circling pipe around the waist with two flaps attached and a jet installed in his back. The stripe running from his head to stomach has also been changed so that it is a separate piece of metal altogether and not simply painted on like the others that noticeably sticks out, and he also has one extra finger, two hands with yellow wrists studded with large spikes like a dog collar and just below his stripe is a silver plate. He also lacks the twin dots between his eyes and the large light above his waist. Personality Unlike many of Eggman's other robots, Omega has free will. He is arrogant, simple-minded, full of pride and has an inflated ego, making him think his enemies and all other robots are inferior to him and will jump at any chance to prove his capabilities, no matter how powerful those beings are. He also has a keen sense of sarcasm at his disposal and a dry sense of humor, bordering on that of dry remarks. Omega's goal in life is to take revenge on Eggman for keeping him shut down. However, his desire to protect his world is equaled, if not surpassed, by a love of destructive force. His pride in being a destructive war machine is a major part of him as he insisted he could still defeat Eclipse even through Eclipse beat him to the point where he could barely stand. Although his pride will make him do anything to prove how powerful he is, Omega will not let it get in the way of his current mission objective and won't stop until it is complete. Despite the fact that Omega will fight for the greater good, he still takes pleasure utilizing destructive methods and fighting with powerful opponents (even if they're his allies). He even gets giddy over the prospect of destroying something with excessive force and will shoot at just about anything if given the permission. He does not seem incapable of destroying someone, however, as he did consider taking out Shadow when he was under Black Doom's control. Despite his violent exterior, Omega does have a soft side and is unwaveringly loyal towards his friends and allies. History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Super Strength - Omega possesses vast amounts of super strength. *Above-average Speed *Grinding *Capable Extreme Gear rider Robotic Capabilities *Vast and Highly destructive build-in weapon arsenal - Omega has a huge array of extremely destructive weapons concealed in his arms. **Omega Arm **Omega Launcher **Omega Machine Gun **Omega Shot **Omega Fire **Omega Missile *Strong and Durable Armor - Being a robot, Omega is able to resist strong blows with his remarkably tough armor, certain forms of poisonous gas, psychic manipulation and electrical currents that most of the other characters cannot pass through. *Waterproof Frame and Interior Components *Limited flight Equipment *Omega-1 Relationships Friends/Allies *Shadow the Hedgehog (Close friend and teammate) *Rouge the Bat (Close friend and teammate) *G.U.N. Forces *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Rotor the Walrus *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Sally Acorn *Emerl (Best friend) *Kankuro Enemies/Rivals *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Doctor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Bokkun *Badniks *E-117 Sigma *Sleet *Dingo *Coconuts *Metal Sonic *E-100 Series *Iblis *Mephiles the Dark *The Nocturnus Clan *Black Doom *Black Gore *The Black Arms Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Males Category:Robots Category:E-100 Series Category:G.U.N. Category:Team Dark Category:Team Heroes (Temporarily Members) Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Series Characters Category:Balance Type Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Heroes Alliance